1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information-processing device, an information-processing method, and an information-processing program that transmits a variety of content needed to achieve copyright protection.
2. Description of the Related Art
With dissemination and digitalization of computer network in recent years, products, called as digital information electric appliances, are widely spread in use. Further, with start of ground wave digital broadcasting service, digital broadcasting-compliant televisions, STB (Set Top Box) and DVD recorders are predicted to become further widespread in the future. If these digital electric appliances are connected over a network, users are available to enjoy a variety of content via the home network with a resultant increase in utility value.
As used herein, the term “content” refers to various digital data, involving moving image data, such as MPEG2 and MPEG4, and audio data, and in addition to these, document data such as text data and still image data. Content composed of this kind of digital data is advantageous in that it can be easily copied without deteriorations, and then again, attention needs to be paid for copyright of content. For instance, in the case where content to be protected under copyright is transmitted from a certain transmitter to a receiver, an area available for exchanging content, whose copyright is to be protected, is limited to a certain range, for instance, an area under an legitimate authority such as an area for private use defined under the Copyright Act or a further narrowed area. It is preferable for content to be restricted from exchanging with a third party in an area beyond such a limited range.
However, in the event of transmitting AV data on IP (Internet Protocol), IP has a capability of transmitting data without any physical restrictions in a cable length. Therefore, issues easily occur on a copyright law. That is, in IP, technology, a so-called VPN (Virtual Private Network) in which IP networks can be logically connected to one another in remote areas, becomes widely used. By such technology, for example, it enables to logically connect equipment in a home network of Mr. X's residence in a district A with equipment in another home network of Mr. Y' residence in another district B (physically remote from the district A) for transmitting AV data. For this reason, content in the Mr. X's residence is not closed within the home network of Mr. X's residence. Then, Mr. Y in a remote place can browse content on the network owned by Mr. X by connecting the Mr. Y's home network to Mr. X's home network.